Classe E x Assassins x Killua
by Ayvinn
Summary: Après un an de voyage à travers le monde avec Alluka , Kllua et sa sœur font escale au Japon ( Tokyo plus précisément) . Cependant , la lune a été partiellement détruite et Alluka veut mener une vie normale , elle devient alors une collégienne et s'inscrit au collège Kunugigaoka . Pour la protéger , Killua s'inscrit , lui aussi , et atterrie rapidement dans la Classe E...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sur ses magnifiques personnages qui proviennent d'Hunter x Hunter et d'Assassination Classroom . Note de l'auteur : Bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Killua se réveilla en pleine nuit , dans la minuscule pièce qui lui servait de chambre . La clarté d'un quart de lune lui permit de distinguer l'heure affichée par l'horloge numérique accrochée sur le mur en face de lui . Minuit et quatre minutes . Des sueurs froides avaient coulées sur son visage blafard . Son cœur palpitait lui faisant sentir les moindres battements , percutant son torse à un rythme effréné . Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre le ciel étoilé et ce quart doré , la seule partie restante de l'astre nocturne . Cela faisait un mois que la lune était partiellement détruite et avait fait le tour des médias . Toutefois , ça ne le choquait pas . Il s'en fichait de cette immense morceaux de terre vieux de plusieurs milliards de millénaires . Il redoutait seulement la force de celui qui avait commis cet acte . Il devait être puissant . Extrêmement puissant . Il n'aurait , sans doute , aucune chance contre lui si il devait un jour l'affronter . Killua pensa alors à Alluka , sa sœur , qui dormait dans la chambre voisine .

« Je la protégerais , quoi qu'il arrive » susurra t-il , avant de s'allonger dans son lit ; pensif .

Ils étaient arrivés au Japon , il y a seulement deux semaines . Était-ce sûr de rester ici ? Alluka craignait-elle quelque chose dans les jours à venir ?

Par ailleurs , Alluka , au cours de leur périple semblait avoir changer . Elle était devenue plus sociable et joyeuse . Elle avait même insisté à allonger le durée de leur séjour dans l'archipel et de louer un appartement . Elle ne voulait pas , encore , dormir à la belle étoile ! Killua sourit en repensant à son expression à ce moment-là . Elle ressemblait même quelque fois à Gon , dans ce qui émanait d'elle , cette naïveté , cette honnêteté .

« Gon… » murmura le jeune homme , les yeux rivés sut le plafond où était installé un petit néon . Il n'avait pas été en contact avec son ami depuis leur séparation . Il lui manquait plus qu'il ne se l'avouait à lui-même . Il avait passé des nuits entières à repenser à cet instant , ses minutes qui lui avaient semblaient des heures , qui s'étaient figé en lui . Ces précieuses secondes avant leurs départs dans des chemins différents .

Cependant , il ne regrettait pas son choix . Il avait pris la meilleur décision pour Alluka et lui . Il avait finalement trouvé , pour qui et pour quoi il vivait . Pour Alluka et pour la rendre heureuse . Tels étaient ses objectifs à présent . Cela lui suffisait . De plus , Nanika apparaissait , elle aussi parfois pour lui demander de lui caresser sa tête . Il avait découvert que Nanika était plutôt timide , plus introvertie qu'Alluka mais tout aussi douce et gentille . Elle se montrait à lui quand il y avait peu de monde ou quand elle ne pouvait pas se faire remarquer . Elle échangeait aussi de place avec Alluka quand cette dernière était trop fatiguée et qu'elle voulait dormir .

Tous les trois , ils avaient voyagé sur de nombreux continents , escaladaient des montagnes , nageaient dans des mers et des océans… Ils étaient heureux comme ça . Mais lui , l'était t-il vraiment ?

Killua sortit de ses réflexions à deux heures , quarante cinq minutes et des poussières . Il n'était pas près de se recoucher . Il avait engagé ses réflexions sur de nombreuses questions qui le tourmenté . Le comportement d'Alluka avait changé ces derniers temps . Son attitude était plus secrète . Elle devait lui cacher quelque chose…

Il en avait assez de s'inquiéter pour juste de vagues impressions et voulût se rafraîchir les idées . Il sortit de sa chambre en faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruits , ce qui était inutile car il avait été habitué à marcher comme un assassin , sans émettre aucun bruit . Il parcourut le couloir et se dirigea vers la cuisine quand il la découvrit , assise dans la salle à manger , des documents à la main et éparpillés sur la table , stupéfaite de l'arriver de son grand-frère .

« Alluka ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure là ? Tu devrais pas dormir ? interrogea t-il .

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose Grand frère !

Je… réfléchissais et j'aimerais te demander… si tu le veux bien… si je pourrais m'inscrire dans un collège…? » déclara t-elle , légèrement gênée , le sourire aux lèvres . Un sourire éclatant qui émanait de lui une douceur irréelle sans arrière-pensées . Un sourire qui ne demande rien en retour . Un sourire semblable à celui de Gon .

* * *

Alluka redoutait la réaction de Killua . C'était si spontanée de sa part ! Elle avait beaucoup réfléchie ses derniers temps . Elle souhaitait mener une vie normale , ça commençait par devenir collégienne , puis se faire des amis . Loin de ces assassinats et de l'atmosphère sinistre que les membres de sa famille , excepté Killua , dégageaient . Loin de son ''cachot'' . Elle ne serait jamais plus seule . Elle était libre .

Elle avait commencé à faire des recherches par-ci par-là . Elle avait même trouvé deux collèges à proximité de chez eux ! Elle avait ensuite collecté des brochures , des papiers administratifs , des fiches d'inscriptions , des critiques sur Internet , et des choses dont elle ignorait l'existence même ! Par exemple '' une liste des fournitures'' . Le collège devait être une expérience géniale ! Elle avait vu de nombreux adolescents en uniformes sortir de ces établissements , tous ensemble , rayonnants . Elle voulait être avec eux . Comme eux .

L'attente ne fut pas bien longue avant que l'expression surprise de Kilua ne soit remplacé par une moue moqueuse . Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui frotta vigoureusement la tête . Il se moqua :

« Si tu veux ! Mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu ais les capacités ou bien l'intelligence nécessaire Alluka ! »

Elle répondit à cette taquinerie en frappant (pas fort du tout ) l'épaule gauche de son grand-frère qui se mit à rire . Elle l'enlaça chaudement et le remercia .

« Et si on te cherchait un collège ?

-Regarde Grand-frère ! J'en ai trouvé deux tous près ! Comme ça tu t'inquiéteras pas !

-Moi ? M'inquiéter ?

Lui , il a l'air grand ! Pas aussi grand que la maison familiale , évidemment , mais assez pour toi , j'imagine ! »

Killua pointa du doigt une des brochures . Elle représentait un collège privé qui était le plus prestigieux de tout les collèges de Tokyo . Ils pouvaient constater sur la photo le campus spacieux et les autres infrastructures mis à disposition .

«Le collège Kunugigaoka est la meilleure académie de tout Tokyo . Elle est dirigé par un directeur ambitieux . Il a , à son palmarès , de nombreux trophées récompensant sa pédagogie . lit Alluka .

-Ça me paraît une bonne école…

-Alors ? Je pourrais m'inscrire ?!

-Il faudra remplir les papiers d'admission et je pourrais sans difficulté recopier le sceau et la signature de la famille…

-Merci , Grand-frère ! » Alluka l'enlaça de nouveau .

Killua semblait excité par cette annonce mais il redoutait tout . Ses futurs camarades de classe , qu'elle se blesse ou même qu'elle s'éloigne de lui .

Killua était comme une mère poule pour sa petite sœur . Il était prêt à tout faire pour elle . Quitte à tuer pour elle , au moindre faux pas…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Si ça vous plaît postez moi une review s'il vous plaît ! Les reviews sont les bienvenues !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sur ses super personnages qui proviennent d'Hunter x Hunter et Assassination Classroom !

Note de l'auteur : Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre , j'avais beaucoup de contrôle en ce moment… Je suis vraiment désolé !

(Il s'est passé une semaine , je voulais pas décrire les achats de fournitures etc.)

* * *

Alluka se réveilla tôt ce jour-là , le jour de sa ''rentrée'' . Elle démarrait trois semaines après les autres élèves et elle allait y participer en tant qu'élève transférée . Elle était tellement excitée , elle avait vérifier chaque parcelle de son cartable . Elle allait enfin aller à l'école . L'examen d'entrée était vraiment difficile mais grâce au ''cours'' qu'elle avait suivi et de la concentration dont elle avait fait preuve , elle avait été admise ! Elle ne savait pas encore dans quelle classe elle devrais travailler et se faire des amis . Mais elle était impatiente de le savoir ! Elle avait même encadrée son document d'admission . Elle mît son uniforme , bien trop court et bien trop serrée à son goût , elle était habitué à son kimono qui allait dorénavant être moins porté .

« Au revoir , Grand frère ! » s'écria t-elle . Elle ne savait pas si il l'entendrait . Killua se levait tard en ce moment , il était exténué par tout ses achats de fournitures , à courir dans les rayons des boutiques pour trouver ce qu'il faut .

Alluka passa le seuil de la porte . Elle allait enfin devenir collégienne !

* * *

« Bonjour… Je… Je m'appelle Alluka et… Je suis ravie de vous rencontré . » déclara t-elle dans le micro . Sa voix résonnait dans toute la salle . Son cœur battait à tout allure et elle repartit d'un pas accéléré de l'estrade . La foule applaudit . C'était une épreuve qu'elle avait passé . La cérémonie d'entrée . Elle ne savait pas que c'était si bruyant et qu'il y aurait autant de monde . Dans la classe C , où elle se trouvait , il y avait une trentaine d'élèves . Elle n'avait jamais été entouré d'autant de monde . Elle était angoissée . Alors c'était cela d'être une fille normale ?

« Silence ! , ordonna le principal pour ramener le calme , Il y a un nouvel élève qui voudrait se présenter . » affirma t-il .

Deux élèves transférés ? Le public fût intrigué . Et c'est alors qu'il fît son entrée . Les mains dans les poches , ses cheveux argentés en bataille , même pas en uniforme , toujours dans sa tenue habituelle , ses yeux bleus reflétaient une certaine malice et une confiance en soi . Alluka n'en revenait pas . Il était là ? Ici ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est le nouvel arrivant de la classe D , expliqua le principal . »

Il laissa sa place au jeune homme qui s'approcha du milieu de la scène ne saluant même pas son aînée .

« Je m'appelle Killua Zoldyck . » dit-il tout simplement .

Il ne voulait pas caché son nom , même si celui-ci était réputé dans le domaine de l'assassinat , il savait que des élèves ''normales'' , ne saurait probablement pas son sinistre prestige . La foule étaient outré par cette ''rencontre'' . Cet élève ne témoignait d'aucun signe de respect , il ne portait même pas l'uniforme et avait les mains dans ses poches . Killua descendit de la scène pour rejoindre ses ''nouveaux camarades'' . Leurs regards étaient perturbés et indignés par cet adolescent même pas en uniforme , il allait vite finir en classe E !

Le principal calma tant bien que mal ses élèves . Un des professeur restaient à l'écart durant le discours l'interpella :

« Killua , c'est ça ? Tu ne voudrais pas finir en classe E quand même ! Avec cet attitude tu finiras vite dans cette classe ! Je m'étonne que le principal ne t'y est pas déjà envoyé ! Notre principal est trop bon… Il sent que tu es juste un agneau égaré… Si j'étais à sa place , je t'aurais déjà envoyé là bas ! Monsieur le principal , vous êtres bien trop clément avec ce ''genre'' de personne ! Vous êtes un pédagogue prestigieux , je suis fière d'être un de vos subalternes et collègues…

-Lèche-botte . » interrompît Killua .

Les classes n'en furent que plus irrités .Tandis que la classe E ne purent s'empêcher de rire de cet élève qui dès son premier jour se faisait remarqué !

Le principal foudroya du regard Killua qui était déjà entrain de partir de la salle . Les mains derrière la tête . Il remarqua en chemin Alluka qui était amusé par le comportement de son frère . Il lui fît un sourire qu'elle rendît aussitôt .

« Grand frère , tu m'avais manqué… » pensa Alluka .

Killua se sentait rassuré de la voir . Il était venu pour la protéger et pour la surveiller . Il avait réussi à passer l'examen d'entrée .

* * *

Dans la classe D , le temps semblait avoir ralenti . Les professeurs étaient soporifiques et leurs charabia n'arrangeaient rien , les élèves ne faisaient que tout bêtement écrire tout et n'importe quoi sur leurs feuilles . De plus , dès son premier jour , ils lui avaient tous fait passé un contrôle qu'il n'avait même pas eu envie d'essayer . On l'avait encore menacé de l'envoyer en classe E . Il se demandait pourquoi il méprisait autant cette classe , qu'avait-elle fait ?

A la cinquième heure de cours , Killua resta en retrait , dans le fond de la pièce . Il devait avoir l'air de s'endormir , malgré tout ses efforts . Mme Hokuda , la professeur de lettres classiques et modernes leur avait donné comme tout les autres un examen .

Killua avait beau être un brillant stratège et assassin , il se fichait complètement des effets de rythme ou des figures de styles . Il avait révisé et appris de nombreux livres et leçons pour passer l'examen d'entrée de Kunugigaoka et le réussir . Il avait tout appris en si peu de temps ! Il ne trouvait plus aucun intérêt à ses contrôles . Il roulait son crayon contre sa table .

« C'est terminé ! » s'exclama la professeur en ramassant les sujets , colonnes par colonnes .

Monsieur Zoldyck vous n'avait absolument rien écrit sur votre contrôle ! Comment un élève comme vous a pu entrez dans cet établissement ?! Vous voulez aller dans la classe E ?! » rétorqua t-elle .

Tous les élèves se retournèrent , c'était son premier jour en tant qu'élève transféré et il se faisait déjà menacé d'entrer en classe E .

-Je me fiche de cet établissement » s'écria t-il .

-Comment ?! Vos résultats d'aujourd'hui dans les autres différentes matières et votre attitude ne m'étonne pas ! Mes collègues et moi espérons que votre '' petite sœur '' ne fasse pas de même ou elle pourrait même être renvoyé . C'est vrai , les frères et sœurs se ressemblent ! »

Quand Killua entendit ses mots , son sang ne fit qu'un tour , comment osait-elle parler d'Alluka de cette façon ! Elle avait fait plus d'efforts que quiconque pour accéder à ce collège . Ces professeurs ne la connaissaient même pas et se permettaient de la juger !

-Comment oses-tu parler d'elle comme ça ?! »

Les élèves n'en furent que plus intéressé , il avait tutoyé son professeur et de manière si agressive , ils ne voulaient pas rater une miette de ce spectacle surprenant . Killua l'attaqua mais s'arrêta avant de porter son coup . Il savait que si il la tuait , il risquait de perdre sa place et par conséquent , il ne pourrait pas protéger Alluka comme il le voudrait . Ses ongles aiguisés avaient quand même réussi à égratigner le cou de la femme . Bien que traumatisée et perturbée par la réaction de cet élève , elle ordonna :

« Nous allons dans le bureau de Monsieur le Principal !

Vous… Ne faites rien d'inapproprié ! » avertit-elle à ses élèves qui se remit à griffonner sur leurs papiers . Ils sortirent de la classe .

Killua se leva et se dirigea avec son professeur au bureau du principal . Dans cette salle , tout était bien rangée , des diplômes et des récompenses étaient accrochés au mur . La lumière naturelle entrait dans la pièce dans le dos de cet homme en costume et sur son bureau , il y avait une plaque doré où était inscrit son nom _'' Gakuhō Asano''_

« Monsieur , ce jeune homme m'a attaquer ! Regardez mon cou ! Je vais peut être mourir ! Il m'a menacé et attaqué ! De même , ses résultats sont pitoyables ! Comme on ne l'avait jamais fait dans MON cours ! Vous imaginez ?! Il n'a même pas l'uniforme comment avez vous pu le laisser entrer dans Kunugigaoka , il va tâcher notre réputation !

\- Vous me reprochez quelque chose , Anna ? , demanda t-il .

-Bien sûr que non , Monsieur le Principal… Mais je…

-Je vais prendre des mesures . Maintenant , vous pouvez disposer . Retournez donc auprès de votre classe . »

Elle sortit discrètement , elle s'était totalement écrasé devant lui . Killua sentit une aura émanait de cette personne .

 _Gyo_

Il aperçut la forme de cette dernière , puissante , monstrueuse , effrayante . Il arriva à la conclusion suivante , ce type… n'était pas normal..

« Alors , vous êtes Killua Zoldyck ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en guise de réponse . Il se demandait comment une personne comme ça pouvait être ici , si il était une éventuelle menace pour sa petite sœur .

« Je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement dans mon établissement . Plusieurs professeurs m'ont fait part de vos résultats extrêmement bas . Alors , je suis dans l'obligation de vous envoyer en Classe E . Je vous aurais bien laisser une seconde chance mais je n'ai pas le choix » dit-il .

Il mentait . Il avait ce choix puisqu'il était le principal cependant il savait que Killua , l'adolescent devant lui , n'aurait pas été facilement manipulable et qu'il ne convenait pas pour son système scolaire . Il avait appris durant ses années d'expérience à reconnaître au premier coup d'œil , ce type d'individu dérangeant .

« -Vous pourrez revenir quand vous aurez changer d'attitude et vos résultats .

A présent , votre classe est la Classe E . Un professeur vous montrera le chemin pour aller jusqu'à votre classe . »

Killua atterrissait dans la Classe E , dès son premier jour… Par ailleurs , il se questionnait toujours ; pourquoi cette classe était-elle si redoutée ? Insultée et méprisée ? Comment allait réagir sa sœur , Alluka en découvrant cette nouvelle ?

Leurs expériences au collège ne faisait que commencer !

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Si ça vous plaît postez moi une review !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude .

Note de l'auteur : Je sais , j'ai mis (encore) trente ans pour mettre ce chapitre . Je suis désolé , en ce moment , j'ai l'Histoire des Arts bientôt le brevet et tout ! Alors , je suis vraiment désolé ! Bref… J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !

* * *

La sonnerie sonnait . C'était (enfin) la fin des cours . Killua attendait Alluka à la sortie . Il s'impatientait de la voir quand dix minutes plus tard , il la vit arrivé , accompagné de deux filles du même âge qu'elle , une blonde et une brune . C'était sans doute ses amis . Elles échangèrent un '' Au revoir'' et partirent au chemin opposé .

« Grand frère ! » s'exclama t-elle en le voyant adosser contre un mur . Elle sauta sur lui et l'enlaça . Il répondit à ce câlin par une caresse sur la tête décoiffant ses cheveux .

« Tu m'as manqué… » dit-elle .

Ses mots touchèrent Killua , elle aussi lui avait manqué…

« Allez , viens , rentrons . » souffla t-il tendrement . Elle lui prit sa main et se colla contre lui .

«-Tu as raison , Grand frère…

-Comment était ta journée , Alluka ? » questionna t-il .

-C'était génial ! » répondit-elle .

La jeune fille avait adoré sa journée , si excitante et remplit de nouveautés , elle s'était fait des amis , malgré ses débuts timides , durant sa rentrée , elle avait fait la connaissance d'Erika et Yui . Dans la quatrième C , les cours étaient compliqués pour elle , mais étonnamment captivant . Elle apprenait de nombreuses choses amusantes et complexes . Elle avait fait aussi des contrôles de début de cycle mais rien d'extraordinaires , elle avait énormément travailler pour arriver au niveau scolaire qu'elle aurait dû avoir . Elle avait été enfermé toute seule et maintenant , elle rencontrait des personnes en dehors de sa famille et des serviteurs , elle se faisait même des amies ! Elle était fière d'elle !

«- Grand frère , je suis surprise que tu aille à l'école ! Au fait , où est ton uniforme ?

Killua ne sut que répondre . Il avait déjà enfilé l'uniforme du collège mais il s'était tellement habitué à ses anciens vêtements qu'il ne se sentait pas lui-même . Il avait l'air ridicule . C'était une raison stupide , il l'admettait , mais suffisante .

«- Je l'ai oublié , je le mettrais demain .

Alluka , tu sais quelque chose sur la classe de troisième E ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça Grand frère ? » questionna t-elle .

-Pour rien . C'était juste pour savoir .

-J'ai demandé à mes amis , ça m'intriguait beaucoup , elles m'ont dit que c'était la pire de toute les classes , qu'ils n'y avaient que des ratés , que tout le collège les rabaisser et se moquaient d'eux parce qu'ils le méritaient . Je trouve ça affreux . Les pauvres . C'est cruel , non , Grand frère ? Je ne savais pas qu'avoir une vie normale comprenait aussi cette sorte d'aspect…

-Alluka… »

Killua prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras . Il était triste pour elle . Elle attendait tellement de sa ''nouvelle vie'' , et elle devait déjà faire face à un problème .

« Je vais rentrer dans cette classe . Dans la classe E . » murmura t-il en arrivant chez eux . Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et entrèrent tout les deux . Ils déposèrent leurs cartables dans l'entrée et se déchaussèrent . Alluka ne répondit , tout d'abord , rien . Elle restait muette . Est-ce qu'il l'avait déçu ? Serait-elle à cause de lui insulté , elle aussi ? Perdrait-elle ses amis ? Killua se questionnait sans cesse , jusqu'à ce que finalement , elle brisa le silence qui enveloppé la pièce .

« Je ferais tout pour que personne ne te méprise , Grand frère ! » s'écria t-elle .

Sa déclaration l'avait profondément touché . Alluka se souciait , en effet , beaucoup de lui . Il l'enlaça de nouveau et après lui avoir , encore une fois , caressait sa tête , il s'exclama :

«-A présent , tu es une jeune fille normale , alors va faire tes devoirs , je vais préparer le dîner . » Il se retira de son étreinte et alla dans la cuisine .

* * *

La classe E était situé dans une montagne , à environ un kilomètre du collège , de l'établissement principal . La forêt qui entourait la classe était dense et luxuriante , le paysage était sauvage et naturel dépourvu de toutes constructions humaines à part une petite bâtisse en bois . Le professeur qui devait le guider jusqu'à elle , ne lui avait même pas pris la peine de lui donner une carte . Il ne l'avait même pas vu , il était nouveau au sein de cet établissement et aussi dans la classe E , il était déjà méprisé comme ses élèves et insulté . Killua comprît alors qu'entré dans la classe E signifiait , pour les autres , être un cas désespéré , une épave à l'abandon . Même si il savait parfaitement cela , il s'en fichait . Ça ne changeait absolument rien pour lui , les brimades et les insultes ne le touchaient pas . En revanche , il ne voulait pas que ce genre de choses atteigne Alluka .

Après quelques minutes de marche , l'adolescent était arrivé .

Il rentra dans le bâtiment et il vît de dos une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde , en mini-jupe et en blaser . Était-elle japonaise ?

Brusquement , se sentant suivi , elle se retourna , elle eût un léger sursaut quand elle découvrît le jeune adolescent , les mains dans les poches derrière elle , ses cheveux argentés en bataille et ce visage inconnu à sa mémoire :

« Je ne t'avais pas entendu arrivé ! Qui es-tu ? » dit-elle .

C'est vrai , il marchait toujours silencieusement . C'était une des compétences qu'il devait acquérir pour être un bon assassin , non , pour être un excellent assassin , pour être digne de sa famille .

« Ah , Irina , tu as trouvé le nouvel élève ! » s'exclama un homme en costume noir , la carrure assez imposante . Il devait avoir presque la trentaine .

« Je suis le professeur Karasuma et je vois que tu as déjà rencontré ma collègue , la professeur d'anglais Irina .

Irina , accompagnons-le jusqu'à la classe . Le premier cours va bientôt commencer . »

Sur la porte , il découvrit ce que voulait vraiment dire la lettre E :

« Classe E-END »

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce . La première chose que Killua avait remarqué , était des tentacules . Des tentacules jaunes qui gesticulaient devant le tableau noir . Un poulpe jaune souriant , de trois mètres de haut qui portait une sorte de robe noire et violette avec une cravate sur laquelle était dessiné un croissant de lune . Étrangement , il lui rappelait Ikarugo une de ses amis Fourmis Chimère . Les élèves de la classe chuchotèrent sur la présence de leurs trois professeurs et de l' adolescent qu'ils ne connaissaient pas .

« Karasuma , quel bon vent vous amène ? » demanda le poulpe .

« C'est le nouvel arrivant de la classe E . Présente-toi devant ta classe .

-Je m'appelle Killua Zoldyck , fît-il . Les autres élèves le dévisagèrent .

\- Zoldyck ? » Pensa Irina .

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose , elle l'avait déjà entendu , mais où ? C'était un groupe d'élite , mais dans quel domaine ? La mafia ? Les militaires ? Les barons de la drogue ? Le trafic d'armes ? La cuisine ? Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus . '' Souviens-toi !'' se disait-elle à elle même .

« Mais t'es pas le nouveau de la cérémonie ! » s'écria un garçon aux cheveux écarlates , positionné au fond de la salle .

« C'est à peine ton deuxième jour est tu atterris déjà en classe E ! renchérit t-il

-Je m'en fiche . Rétorqua Killua en s'asseyant sur le seul siège libre de la classe .

« Ne te préoccupe pas de Karma . Killua , ravi de te rencontré , je suis Korosensei . La classe E est une classe un peu spéciale , c'est une classe d'assassinat et l'enjeu est de taille , vous avez moins d'un an pour me tuer où je détruirais la Terre . Si vous le faites vous obtiendrez 10 milliards de yens . En revanche , ce ne sera pas une chose aisée , en effet… » Korosensei disparût un instant et revînt une glace italienne à la vanille et des bonbons à la main.

« Je me déplace à Mach 20 . C'est-à-dire 20 fois la vitesse du son . » Son visage jaune se stria de rayures vertes .

Ce poulpe avait retenu l'attention de Killua , l'assassinat , enfin une matière où il était doué . Les professeurs lui donnèrent les armes qui pouvaient tuer Korosensei avant de se retirer . Un pistolet et un couteau aux propriétés étonnantes , les balles et la lame ne pouvaient pas blesser les humains , seulement ce professeur monstrueux .

«- De plus , c'est moi qui est détruit les trois quarts de la lune ! J'ai vraiment une force terrifiante ! C'est vrai , vous n'êtes vraiment pas de taille .

-On a déjà failli vous tuer Korosensei ! » s'écria une des élèves , la classe approuva et sortirent leurs pistolets .

-Quand ça ? » fît le poulpe . Il avait de plus en plus de gâteau et de sucreries dans les tentacules . Les élèves tirèrent leurs balles et dans les bruits des tirs que Korosensei esquivé , Killua était avachie contre le dossier de sa chaise .

« Tuer un poulpe jaune qui se déplace extrêmement vite et qui se prend pour un professeur ! pensa t-il., ça promet d'être d'être intéressant ! »

* * *

Note de l'auteur : J'ai enfin fait la rentrée de Killua dans la classe E, je sais pas si c'est comme ça que vous l'avez imaginé mais , c'est comme ça que je l'imagine ! C'était super dur à écrire mais j'ai enfin terminé ! YOUPI ! ( applaudissements )

N'hésitez pas à poster une review !


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de mes deux mangas préférés .

Note de l'auteur : Je suis désolé de poster ce chapitre aussi...euh… tardivement mais le lycée est un univers rempli de travail et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire et l'inspiration . Juste pour vous dire que je n'abandonne PAS , j'écris juste très lentement… Bref ,

Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review !

* * *

Le soir-même en rentrant chez lui , Killua n'avait pas parlé de sa sœur du projet d'assassinat de Korosensei , devait-il vraiment lui dire que cette classe E était une classe d'assassinat et que son professeur n'était pas un être humain mais bien un poulpe extraterrestre et jaune ? Comment réagirait-elle en apprenant cela ? Serait-elle surprise ? Évidemment , ça il en doutait… Ce n'était pas très ordinaire comme situation… S'inquiéterait-elle pour lui ? Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas fait l'assassin . S'énerverait-elle ? Peut-être , ce n'était pas une solution indéniable , toutefois , elle ne s'était que rarement mis en colère contre lui . Alluka était une jeune fille d'un caractère tendre et adorable avec un tempérament calme . Elle ne se laissait pas guider si facilement par des sentiments si négatifs , et était raisonnée . Killua soupira , devait-il vraiment lui caché ? Il n'aimait pas lui mentir et d'ailleurs , il ne savait même pas si elle allait le croire , pourtant , ils avaient tout les deux tellement vécus et vu que rien n'était inconcevable pour eux .

Leurs aventures les ayant fait rencontré des créatures plus extraordinaires et puissantes , mais aussi plus cruelles , les unes que les autres . Il se souvint alors du danger de ses derniers mois . Ils avaient voyagé à travers le monde , rien qu'Alluka et lui , dormant à la belle étoile la plupart du temps à part quand le froid se faisait douloureusement sentir , pour le bien-être de sa jeune sœur . Lui , il avait été préparé à tout ça , à toutes ses souffrances dès son plus jeune âge pour se conformer à son rôle , ce rôle d'assassin parfait , sans sentiments , au sang-froid , au coup précis et mortel . Ce rôle qu'il avait refusé de jouer pour un tout autre rôle plus humain grâce à Gon , celui d'un Hunter , sa fugue lui aura au moins apporté quelque chose.

Mais elle , elle était si fragile et douce qu'il avait peur qu'elle se blesse , sans doute , il la protégeait un peu trop. Soudain , suite à cette pensée , un frisson le parcouru . Le cri d'Alluka , ses souvenirs . Il se remémora la dernière fois où il ne l'avait pas assez protégée , baisser sa garde , cette fois-là avait failli ôter la vie à Alluka . Le visage terrifiée et les larmes qui coulaient abondamment des yeux de sa petite sœur ainsi que son sang écarlate qui s'étalait sur le sol brun , le fuyard au teint basané qu'il avait poursuivi avant de disparaître dans la nuit sombre . Les émotions qu'il avait ressenti , la peur de la perdre , la colère , la haine contre ce jeune homme qui avait voulu s'en prendre à elle , la culpabilité qui l'avait envahi pour ne pas être intervenu plus tôt , pour ne pas s'être rendu compte des intentions de ce garçon , la rage de ne pas l'avoir massacré . Il s'était senti impuissant car il ne pouvait pas l'aider à guérir plus vite , ni à lui faire oublier la douleur , ni à la supprimer; et à chaque fois qu'il la regardait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler cette entaille profonde , sanguinolente qui avait parcouru son dos , cette cicatrice qui s'étendait de son omoplate jusqu'à ses hanches . Ce jour-là il s'était promis de redoubler de vigilance pour la sécurité de sa sœur .

C'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète . Il voulait lui laisser vivre une vie '' d'adolescente normale'' , une opportunité qu'elle n'avait pas eu et qu'il souhaitait lui donner et qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher . Il décida alors de se taire. D'omettre ce fait . De ne pas lui dire qu'il connaissait l'auteur de la destruction partielle de la lune et qu'il était son professeur .

* * *

Il était à peine sorti de chez lui , en route pour son deuxième jour d'école , qu'il en avait déjà marre du collège . Il en avait assez de ses règles, de ses interdictions , et de ses obligations qu'il venait à se demander comment Alluka pouvait-elle apprécier ce cadre scolaire et comment , tout les jours de l'année , on pouvait s'y rendre volontairement et jouer son avenir dans ce type d'espace . Lui qui appréciait le grand air et les expéditions dangereuses qui avait été entraîné à tuer alors qu'il n'était qu'un tout petit garçon . Il trouvait cela… stupide .

Il marcha péniblement jusqu'à sa salle de classe , poussa un soupir et ouvrit la porte de bois . Des billes roses volaient dans les airs , les élèves tirant sur leur professeur qui , tout en esquivant leurs attaques , expliquaient un théorème de mathématiques , le visage strié de rayures vertes . C'était comme ça qu'il voulait tuer Korosensei ? En lui tirant dessus , aléatoirement ? Sans effet de surprise ? Sans discrétion ? Grossièrement ? Ils n'y arriveront jamais… Comment pouvait-il prétendre être des assassins ? Ils décrédibilisaient le métier . L'adolescent poussa un soupir et ignora les tirs et s'assit discrètement à sa place . Il était surpris que personne ne lui fasse remarquer qu'il était en retard d'une bonne trentaines de minutes déjà . Il sursauta quand l'octopode déposa sur sa table un cahier et un manuel d'une épaisseur proche de celui d'un dictionnaire ainsi qu'un petit sac gris .

«- Ce sont les cours qu'on a fait depuis le début de l'année , je te les ai synthétisé dans ce petit livre pour que tu puisses rattraper ton retard , je suis à ta disposition si tu as des questions . » expliqua Korosensei tout en continuant d'éviter les tirs .

«-Et le petit sac ? , interrogea l'adolescent .

-Ce sont des munitions pour m'abattre , ou plutôt tenté de m'abattre , un pistolet et un couteau . Si tu ne sais pas les manier , Karasuma t'apprendra . Par ailleurs , vous avez cours avec lui dans quelques minutes se sera une occasion d'expérimenter ses armes . » déclara t-il en saluant le professeur principal qui venait d'entrer . Il suivît Karasuma et les autres élèves dans la petite cour , à l'extérieur de l'établissement de bois .

«-Aujourd'hui , vous allez vous entraîner aux combats rapprochés et améliorer votre précision , vous êtes déjà assez puissants pour tenir un combat mais pas assez pour me battre et vous êtes loin encore de pouvoir tuer Korosensei . Vous allez vous battre en duel . Le gagnant sera celui qui portera un coup à son adversaire à deux endroits précis , la jugulaire ou le cœur , pas de questions ? »

Une seule main se leva , celui d'un adolescent aux cheveux bleu , Nagisa Shiota .

-Il n'y a pas d'autres conditions ?» questionna t-il .

-Non , aucune à part celle là . Mettez vous par groupe de deux. »

Les élèves s'affairaient et trouvèrent rapidement leurs camarades mais seul un lycéen se retrouva tout seul , une classe avec un nombre impair .

«-Killua , tu vas faire l'exercice avec moi puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autres élèves .

-Génial » soupira le jeune homme en s'avançant vers l'enseignant . Tout les élèves le regardaient , un sourire moqueur ou de compassion sur leurs lèvres . Il n'allait pas faire long feu . Pendant que quelques élèves prenaient des paris sur la durée de ce match .

"-Je parie qu'il ne tiendra même pas une minute..." s'exclama un garçon aux cheveux flamboyant , Karma Akabane . Killua lança un regard dans sa direction et empoigna le couteau vert et se mit en face de l'homme .

"-C'est ce qu'il va voir..." pensa le Hunter . L'assassinat était une matière où il excellait .

Karasuma savait qu'il était fort , il connaissait ses faiblesses et ses défauts . Il était un militaire émérite , membre des forces spéciales et agent du Ministère de la défense . Il savait qu' un élève de 14 ans n'allait pas le battre , ni même le faire flancher . Cependant , il ne pensait pas qu'un si jeune garçon pouvait être un assassin expérimenté et un Hunter de talent .


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droits sur les personnages de mes deux mangas favoris .

Note de l'auteur : Je l'ai enfin fini ! Et je l'ai écris plus rapidement que d'habitude vous avez remarqué ? J'ai essayé de l'écrire le mieux possible pendant cette première semaine de vacances et j'avoue être plutôt fière du résultat ! ( Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude en plus !) Bref .

Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review !

* * *

Les élèves de la classe E s'étaient regroupés autour de Killua et de Karasuma , formant une arène où ils allaient s'affronter . Ils oubliaient , dans leur exaltation , l'exercice que leur professeur avait demandé . Peu importe , ce combat promettait d'être divertissant .

«-Il va morfler ! » s'écria Sugino dans la foule . Même Korosensei s'était déplacé et esquissait au coin de ses lèvres un sourire narquois tandis qu'il pariait sur l'issue de ce duel . Irina , intriguée par tout ce remue-ménage et attirée par le brouhaha de la classe avait pris place dans la foule , observant de ses yeux azurés et perçants les deux adversaires . A l'évidence , le vainqueur de ce duel serait Karasuma , il n'y avait aucun doute . Que pouvait bien faire ce morveux contre un militaire expérimenté ? L'écart de puissance était bien trop grande . Elle soupira . Pourquoi être si excité à propos d'un combat qui allait être si ennuyeux ? Bande de mioches stupides… Elle voulait partir et retourner dans la salle des professeurs mais les élèves semblaient l'avoir encerclaient et au fur et à mesure que le temps passaient , leur emprise se resserrait , ils l'avaient bloqué au milieu de la foule et elle ne pouvait plus se déplacé , il était même difficile de tourner la tête . Ils n'étaient pourtant qu'une poignée d'élèves ! Elle soupira une nouvelle fois , tant pis , elle assisterait à ce duel et verrait le petit nouveau prendre une raclée puis elle retournerait à ses affaires habituelles . Par ailleurs , comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah , oui , Killua Zoldyck . Zoldyck ? Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir où elle avait déjà entendu se nom . Cela sonnait , dans ses vagues souvenirs , comme un avertissement , une menace . Devait-elle avoir peur de lui ? Ridicule . Ce n'est qu'un gosse stupide . La preuve , il est atterri dans cette classe . Pourtant , elle ne pensait pas s'être trompé , dans le métier , on avait l'habitude d'avoir peur d'eux , d'être effrayé à la prononciation de ce nom '' Zoldyck ''. Mais pourquoi ? Le garçon qui était au centre de la cour ne semblait ni effrayant , ni un ennemi , un simple adolescent , la main droite dans la poche , le couteau vert dans l'autre , une expression neutre sur le visage , aucune lueur menaçante dans ses iris bleues . Peu importe , elle accrocha une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille et fixa les deux combattants en attendant les secondes s'égrenaient avec lenteur avant le début du combat.

Tandis que les murmures s'élevaient , Killua regarda l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui . Karasuma avait une stature et une musculature plus imposante que la sienne . Il devina son passé militaire grâce à certains signes , comme sa posture naturellement droite , son port de tête légèrement relevée , ses mains calleuses où des veines de différentes épaisseurs traçaient leurs parcours sinueux sur la peau pâle de l'homme . Il ne pouvait identifier les émotions et les sentiments qui pourraient parcourir l'enseignant mais lui , il sentît une vague d'électricité parcourir sa colonne vertébrale , un frisson qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps , le frisson du combat . Le public , la classe E dans se cas là , lui rappeler le bon vieux temps , la Tour Céleste , la foule qui scandait son nom et qui l'acclamait , la lumière des projecteurs dans l'arène , Gon… Il chassa cette dernière idée de son esprit . Il n'y avait pas de temps pour la nostalgie . Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et fît le premier pas .

Ses pas étaient silencieux , presque imperceptibles . Soudain , l'adolescent en face de Karasuma semblait se diviser . _Rythm Echo_ . Non ce n'était pas possible , Killua ne se dédoublait pas , ce sont des images résiduelles . Une technique d'assassin . Comment pouvait-il la connaître ? L'homme se concentra sur ses illusions qui tournaient autour de lui . Il ne savait pas quand il allait frapper . Il ferma les yeux et para avec son bras , grâce à des sens inouïes de perception, le coup de couteau que le jeune homme à la chevelure argenté lui asséné . Ce dernier se retira brusquement , réalisant un salto arrière avant de retomber sans bruit sur ses deux pieds . Il recourba la lame molle de son poignard en soupirant , déçu que ce ne soit pas un vrai . Il avait visé le plexus solaire , situé entre la poitrine et le nombril , si Karasuma n'avait pas paré son coup , cela lui aurait bloqué la respiration temporairement et entraîné une forte douleur . Il était , assez , impressionné des connaissances de ce garçon en technique de combat . Soudain , Killua s'élança sur lui et cette-fois-ci lui porta un coup , avec son arme blanche , et l'homme se défendit de nouveau , désarmant son adversaire . Le militaire pensait que sans arme , ce serait la fin de ce match , mais il ne connaissait pas encore l'étendue des capacités de son opposant . Profitant de sa garde plus faible et remplie d'ouvertures , Killua poursuivît ses attaques , changeant légèrement son anatomie , en quelques secondes, pour transformer ses ongles en griffes plus acérées qu'une lame de rasoir . Pourquoi Karasuma ne l'attaquait pas ? Un combat était plus qu'ennuyeux si son adversaire ne ripostait pas et ne faisait que se défendre . Soudain , la réalisation de l'adolescent le fît tendre un sourire malicieux et sadique sur son visage blafard . Ce n'était pas un duel , c'est un assassinat . Du moins , un entraînement dans l'objectif d'assassiner un individu jaune remplis de tentacules , son rictus se fît moins marqué , un entraînement ? Il se rappela où il était , ce lieu lui avait échappé l'espace d'un instant . Il était au beau milieu d'une cour d'école , des collégiens l'entourant , il se ''battait'' avec un professeur . Ce n'était pas un vrai assassinat . Autant le finir au plus vite . D'un bond , il fondit sur son adversaire et lui asséna deux coups avant d'atterrir sur ses pattes comme à son habitude , la foule sur ses côtés était silencieuse tandis que Karasuma réalisa ce qui venait de se passer . Des entailles en formes de croix d'où perlaient une goutte de son sang étaient positionnées à deux endroits précis , sa jugulaire et son cœur . Comment avait-il pu le couper sans armes ? Surtout que ses blessures , même si elles étaient peu profondes , l'étaient assez pour qu'il saigne . Il constata aussi une certaine retenue sur ces deux coups . L'adolescent l'avait attaquer sans qu'il n'ait pu avoir le temps de se protéger . Il aurait pu le tuer . Qui était vraiment ce dénommé ''Killua Zoldyck'' ?

Les élèves ne pipèrent mots et se déplacèrent laissant leur camarades aux cheveux argentés se retirait de la cour , Irina remarqua sur ses ongles ( et non ses griffes ) un mince filée écarlate et la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux . Froide et sans pitié , qui ressemblait , légèrement , à celle qui était dans ses propres iris , sauf que celle du jeune homme était plus effrayante encore . Subitement , une voix s'éleva et rompit le silence et l'atmosphère qui devenait pesante , celle de Korosensei , soupirant « J'ai perdu mon pari ! L'argent de mon goûter ! Karasuma où sont donc passé tes capacités de combattant et de guerrier ! Tu me déçois à cause de toi , j'ai perdu 1500 yens ! » La classe E , à l'exception du Hunter qui était déjà à la porte du bâtiment scolaire , éclata de rire en narguant ou en se moquant de leur professeur principal .

«-Killua ! » interpella abruptement Karasuma , tu pourrais me voir à la fin du cours ? Je dois te parler . » L'adolescent marmonna un '' Si vous voulez'' et rentra dans sa salle de classe .

Les mains tremblantes , il avait eu un désir oppressant , celui de tuer Karasuma . Non , il ne devait pas . Il ne devait pas se laisser aller . Il ne tuerait plus personne . Pourtant n'avait-il pas accepter de tuer ce poulpe ? C'était seulement pour sauver la Terre et principalement Alluka d'une destruction . Ou avait-il accepté par pur plaisir du crime ? Ses lèves n'avaient-elles pas esquissé un sourire sadique quand il avait réalisé que c'était un assassinat ? Et baissaient quand il avait remarqué que ce n'était qu'un entraînement ? N'était-il pas frustré ? Sa respiration se fît plus rapide et plus haletante .

« Il faut que je me calme… » se dit-il à lui-même .

Tout à coup , quelqu'un entra dans la salle de classe . Une femme à la chevelure blonde , au teint pâle et de grands yeux bleus qui démontrait ses origines russes . Son expression était plutôt dure et sa bouche rosée était contractée . Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Bitch-sensei ? Non , son vrai nom… Irina . C'est ça , Irina .

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il d'un ton qui frisait l'insolence .

-Il faut qu'on parle .

-Pourquoi tout le monde veut me parler aujourd'hui ? Excusez-moi mais j'ai déjà une discussion de prévue avec mon prof de sport dans quelques minutes…

-Il nous rejoindra . »

Le jeune homme soupira .

«-Vous voulez que je vous dise quoi ?

-Qui es-tu réellement , Killua Zoldyck ? » déclara Irina , sérieuse , en s'installant sur une chaise en face de lui .


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sur les persos de mes deux mangas préférés ( malheureusement)

Note de l'auteur : Yeah ! Un chapitre en moins de deux semaines ! C'est un exploit !

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster une review !

* * *

«-Qui es-tu réellement , Killua Zoldyck ? » interrogea Irina qui s'était avachie sur sa chaise , les jambes croisées , révélant des cuisses sveltes et bien galbées , sa jupe blanche fendue ne couvrant que peu de peau .

«-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? » rétorqua l'adolescent avec arrogance . Soudain , la porte s'ouvrît , un homme en costume noir rentra , cette présence ne surprît pas Killua qui avait entendu ses bruits de pas depuis quelques minutes , assez pour lui permettre d'identifier l'individu qui allait entrer .

«-Karasuma , tu as fait vite , où sont passés les élèves ?

-Korosensei les a emmenés faire une excursion dans la forêt pour les entraîner au pistage . Où en étiez-vous ? » demanda t-il en jetant un regard un jeune homme .

«-Nous avions à peine commencé .

-Très bien .Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

-Vous n'êtes pas là pour ça ? » lâcha sèchement l'adolescent .

-Bien , comment as-tu réussi à me couper sans armes ? » interrogea Karasuma en montrant les fines entailles et les croix bordeaux où le sang avait déjà arrêté de couler .

-Ah ça , c'est très facile , affirma t-il pour commencer , il leva sa main gauche qui se mit à bouger de manière étrange et complexe , des veines s'élargirent le long de ses doigts , et ses ongles semblèrent s'allonger et s'aiguiser aussi affûté qu'une dague . Irina ne cacha pas une légère expression de dégoût tandis que Karasuma resta stoïque mais assez impressionnée par cette transformation physique assez atypique .

«-Mes ongles sont plus coupants qu'une lame de rasoir finît-il par dire , comme ça , je peux transpercer mes cibles sans problèmes , c'est comme… s'enfoncer dans du beurre . Pénétrer dans de la chair , déchirer des muscles et tout simplement retirer le cœur est une chose aisée avec une manipulation enfantine des articulations , des ligaments et des muscles . Pour finir , il suffit de détruire le cœur . » Suite à cette réponse , Irina fût déstabilisée , est-ce que ce môme venait de dire tout haut , purement et simplement comment il tuait quelqu'un ? Une question lui brûlait les lèvres et elle ne pût s'empêcher de la laisser partir .

«-As-tu déjà… tuer des individus ? »

Killua ne répondit pas tout de suite et se mit à rire , d' un rire qui s'opposait avec la froideur de son regard azuréen qui s'était assombri . Les enseignants étaient stupéfaits . Comment pouvait-il rire à une telle question ? N'importe qui aurait été offusqué et niait ? Un silence tendu enveloppa la salle . Irina fixa le jeune homme , son rire en disait long , mais elle ne pouvait pas le croire tant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu des mots sortirent de sa bouche , peut être avait-elle peur de connaître la réponse ? Pourtant , elle s'était enfin souvenu de la famille Zoldyck et de leur funeste célébrité dans le milieu de l'assassinat . Une famille tout entière composait de tueurs au sang froid , du plus jeune au plus vieux membre , tous étaient des assassins . Bien qu'on ne savait pas grand-chose sur eux , c'était le seul renseignement qu'on ne pouvait démentir . Cependant , ce n'était pas de simple meurtrier , pas de simple criminel qui ôte la vie par passion ou par folie . C'était l'élite des assassins , un business organisé et florissant . A vrai dire , ils étaient plus que doués et talentueux , c'était des légendes . Si vous réussissiez à payer leur services c'est sûrement que vous étiez fortunés et que les jours de votre victime étaient comptés . On avait toujours dit à Irina , que ces gens là étaient des pointures dans le domaine . Mais en voyant Killua , elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander si c'était vraiment le cas . Son jeune âge pour une carrière si sombre et sanglante l'intriguait et quelque part l'effrayait .

«-Bien plus que vous je présume . J'ai plus de sang sur les mains que vous ne pouvez le penser .» déclara t-il après des secondes qui semblèrent aux deux adultes des heures .

-Mais pour quelle raison ? » s'enquît le militaire , décontenancé lui aussi par les propos du jeune homme même si il ne le faisait pas paraître . Il avait deviné en lui un certain passé sombre , une carrière d'assassin qui fallait percer à jour avant qu'elle ne devienne nuisible . Il fallait qu'il sache pour la sécurité de ses élèves . La réponse intéressait aussi Irina , elle , elle avait débuté sa carrière très jeune pour survivre. Mais lui ?

«-L'assassinat est une affaire de famille et savoir tuer quelqu'un est une tradition familiale et quelques autres trucs encore . Mais en réalité , je suis un ex-professionnel . Je suis un Hunter à présent et avant tout . » répliqua t-il .

«-Un Hunter ? Demanda Irina

-Des aventuriers d'élites recrutaient grâce à un examen périlleux , un statut privilégié . J'ai entendu dire qu'un candidat sur dix mille arrive sur les lieux des épreuves et seulement un candidat tout les trois ans devient un Hunter lors de sa première participation . Durant cet examen , c'est très commun de voir des participants être gravement blessé , ou mourir à cause des pièges , des monstres et même par d'autres concurrents . Tout les coups sont permis . » expliqua Karasuma avant de poursuivre :

-Alors as-tu réussi à devenir Hunter lors de ta première participation ?

-En fait , non j'ai étais disqualifié parce que j'avais tué un des candidats . Bien sûr , après la deuxième année , je l'ai faite sans éclaboussures . Je crois que je suis le seul à avoir été reçu dans ma promo . » déclara Killua . Les deux professionnels se turent un instant . Étaient-ils troublés par la révélation de leur élève ? Le professeur d'EPS lança un regard à Irina qui acquiesça , ils avaient déjà discuté de cette proposition pour un cas éventuel qu'ils pensaient inconcevables et grotesque et qu'il ne se présenterait sûrement jamais . Un élève atterrissant dans la classe E qui est aussi un assassin professionnel . Un tueur qui viendrait sans passer par les voies directs du gouvernement . Une intrusion , dangereuse dans ce projet top-secret . Alors , il faudrait rattacher à tout prix cet assassin en liberté au gouvernement pour pouvoir le contrôler et pour la sécurité . Karasuma était clairvoyant après tout .

«-Killua , je voudrais te demander , en tant qu'agent du gouvernement et au vue de la situation , une collaboration qui pourrait être avantageuse pour nous et pour toi .Veux-tu rajouter à ton statut actuel d'élève , un statut d'assassin professionnel engagé par le gouvernement , si tu acceptes , tu aurais le droit à un salaire , très convenable , en plus de la récompense si nous réussissions à tuer Korosensei . » déclara Karasuma sérieux , les sourcils froncés et les poings sur la table .

-Il y a des conditions particulières ?

-Non , aucune , mise à part que tu devras mettre à profit ton expérience et guider tes camarades de classes jusqu'à l'assassinat de Korosensei . Comme un professeur , tu devras leur enseigner des stratégies ou encore des techniques et , évidemment que tu suives les cours comme un élève ordinaire .

-Et Alluka ?

-Qui ?

-Ma sœur , elle est actuellement en quatrième D dans ce collège , pouvait-vous m'affirmer qu'elle n'aura aucune répercussion sur elle si je m'associe à vous ? Qu'elle sera toujours en sécurité ?

-Si c'est la condition pour que vous acceptiez . Je le peux . »

.Killua , toujours aussi méfiant se demanda quelles sortes d'entourloupes le gouvernement aurait pu mettre en place pour restreindre ses libertés et mettre la vie de sa petite sœur en danger . Après quelques minutes de tergiversation qui ne menait à rien , il prît une décision .

«-J'accepte . » confirma t-il en tendant sa main vers celle , plus grande , de Karasuma . Un sourire bienveillant s'esquissa sur la figure de l'homme qui serra la main de l'adolescent .

«-Alors , c'est d'accord , nous allons te représenter à l'ensemble de la classe , à moins que tu ne veuille leur cacher cet aspect de toi ?

-Bien sûr que non , je m'en fiche ! Vous pouvez leur dire ce que vous voulez » affirma le jeune homme en remettant ses mains dans ses poches comme à son habitude .

«-En passant , c'était un très beau duel , dit Karasuma , j'avais oublié de te le dire , mais , tu es un allié de taille et je pense que notre association sera fructueuse . »

Le Hunter acquiesça .

Les élèves rentrèrent dans la salle , épuisés , vers trois heures de l'après-midi , vingt-minutes après la discussion entre Killua , Irina et Karasuma . Ils s'affalèrent à leurs places , de la terre et des feuilles éparpillés sur leurs vêtements déchirés sur quelques endroits .

«-Que leurs avait vous fait ? Demander Irina en fixant leurs piteux état .

-Ils ont tentés de m'assassiner dans les bois . D'après leurs états et le mien , vous pouvez constater qu'elle a échoué . » ricana t-il . Des rayures vertes stria son visage pendant qu'un sourire moqueur se dessinait .

«-Un jour , on réussira à vous tuez ! » s'écria Nagisa en reprenant son souffle .

«-Vous pouvez toujours essayer , s'exclama le professeur principal , vous vouliez nous annoncer quelque chose Karasuma ? » interrogea le poulpe jaune en faisant un clin d'œil , comme si il avait déjà tout deviné . Son instinct était vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnel .

«-Oui , j'accueille un nouvel assassin dans cette classe . »

Tout les élèves s'excitèrent les yeux écarquillés , surpris par cette nouvelle .

«-J'espère que ce sera une jolie fille ! » fît l'un .

-J'espère qu'il sera moins détraqué que Ritsu et moins étrange qu'Itona. » fît un autre.

«-En faite , vous le connaissez déjà .» s'enquit Irina en laissant entrer le garçon familier aux cheveux argentés .

«-Killua ! C'est une blague ? Lui ? s'écria Karma , il se lécha la lèvre supérieure , jetant un regard à Nagisa qui lui répondit par un autre plein de surprise et de douceur et pensa , ça promet d'être intéressant ! »

Tout à coup , en examinant sa classe de plus près à la suite de cette nouvelle , un frisson parcouru l'échine de Killua . Des questions le tourmentaient , des interrogations qu'il ne pouvait laisser sans réponses . Avait-il fait le bon choix en acceptant d'être dans cet établissement avec sa sœur ? Que faisait-il dans cette classe entouré de tout ces élèves ? Alluka était-elle en sécurité ? Le gouvernement manigance t-il quelque chose ? Serait-il assez fort pour tuer ce poulpe ou pour faire face à des imprévues ? Il l'espérait .


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude ;)

NDA : YEAAAAAH ! J'ai (enfin) écrit un chapitre ! Je suis encore vraiment , vraiment désolé pour les trèèèèèèèèèèès long délai entre tout mes chapitres . Mais maintenant , j'ai encore plus le syndrome de la page blanche et en plus je procrastine ( même si j'ai des contrôles et des devoirs… ) . Cependant , je préfère publier un texte dont je suis fière et/ou satisfaite en prenant mon temps plutôt que de publier rapidement quelque chose alors que je n'aime pas vraiment ce que j'écris .

Bref , merci de votre patience et pour l'engouement que vous portez à ma fanfiction !

J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

En allant chercher Alluka , à l'entrée du collège comme tous les jours , Killua ne savait pas vraiment quelle posture adoptée , devait-il tout lui raconter à présent que le Gouvernement était au courant de ses compétences d'assassin et qu'il avait ,de surcroît , accepté un contrat avec un de leur agents , qui était en réalité son professeur de sport ? C'était légitime qu'elle soit au courant puisque avec le revenu qu'il allait percevoir , il comptait déménager et louer un appartement plus grand que leur petit studio . Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il voulait s'offrir un tel luxe mais les finances qu'ils avaient leur permettait à peine de s'acheter à manger et quelque livres assez onéreux demandés par le collège . Et puis c'était un boulot comme un autre , non ? Vraiment bien rémunéré en plus… De même , ils allaient , probablement , dans quelques mois , être à court d'argent . C'était la proposition du siècle , et même si c'était une institution , qui pouvait être fourbe et cruelle , au moins le Gouvernement n'était pas un autre de ces individus rancuniers , prêt à tuer pour de l'argent , pour une histoire de cœur , de la pure folie . Ici , la situation était beaucoup plus louable , sauver le monde , c'est une idée géniale , non ?

Par ailleurs , mettre au courant Alluka d'un tel projet pourrait lui permettre de la protéger encore plus efficacement .

Cependant , cette nouvelle risquerait d'une part de l'effrayer , et même si cette mission avait pour but de sauver le monde , elle nécessitait de tuer , son professeur principal soit dit en passant . Par conséquent , d'autre personne malfaisante et sanguinaire allait être inévitablement associée à ce projet . Il ne voulait pas qu'elle rentre en contact , par il ne savait quel moyen , avec sa sœur . En conclusion , il était préférable et plus prudent de sceller ses lèvres .

Killua était décidé à ne rien dire à Alluka , absolument rien . Que ce soit son statut d'assassin révélé , le projet de meurtre de son professeur , et aussi ces récentes pulsions criminelles . L'assassin qui était en lui ne referait t-il pas surface ? A cette question , il répondait sans hésiter la négative , mais ne niait-il pas la vérité ? Il refusait d'y croire , Gon avait chassé en lui cette part de ténèbres et éveillait en lui cette lumière si saisissante et si belle que son meilleur ami contenait déjà en lui , tellement éblouissante qu'elle l'aveuglait presque. Gon… Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux ans , et , même si il lui envoyait quelque fois des lettres ou des messages avec son portable , résumant leur voyage avec Alluka . Gon n'y répondait que très rarement et semblait de moins un moins intéressé par l'ex-assassin et sa sœur , symbolisait par la longueur de ses lettres et de ses messages qui s'était significativement raccourcie . De plus , à chaque volonté de Killua de revoir Gon , en lui tenant un rendez-vous et un horaire quand leur deux lieux de voyages correspondaient , Gon semblait esquiver ces rencontres . Il prétextait toujours une mission importante en tant qu'Hunter professionnel . Cela pouvait être une vraie raison , mais cela l'était pour ses vingt-quatre tentatives durant ses deux années . Est-ce que son amitié avec Gon était finie , mais que par crainte , ce dernier n'avait jamais mis de mots dessus ?

Le flot de ses pensées s'arrêta soudain , quand Alluka , ayant fini les cours , était accourue vers son frère qui l'attendait , comme à son habitude , avachi sur le mur .

« Grand frère ! , s'écria t-elle , tout va bien ? Finit-elle par dire , réalisant l'inhabituel air triste ancré sur le visage de son frère . Ce dernier fît comme si de rien n'était , ses yeux , à l'instant, emplis de chagrin se fûrent plus pétillants et joyeux encore .

«-Oui , tout va bien . Ne t'inquiète pas . » s'enquît-il en caressant sa tête , son regard pensif s'arrêtant avec bienveillance sur sa sœur .

«-Tu pensais à Gon , n'est-ce pas ? » déclara-elle en l'enlaçant . Décidément , elle le connaissait trop bien .

« Tu as toujours cette tête quand tu penses à lui… » affirma t-elle en brisant l'étreinte .

«-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça , rentrons à la maison maintenant. » proposa t-il en prenant la main de sa sœur . Cette dernière ne souffla qu'un '' Oui'' et serra la main de son frère encore plus fermement . Elle savait , sentait , que son frère avait des idées noires et , à chaque fois , le seul fautif de ses tourments , n'était autre que son meilleur ami Gon . Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas l'aimer à cause de ça , elle ne le détestait pas car Killua l'appréciait énormément , mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'aimer aussi .

«-Alors comment c'est passé ta journée ? » demanda Killua en brisant le silence , pesant , sur le chemin du retour .

* * *

Quand il rentra dans sa classe , la Classe E , Killua fût surpris , d'une part , par le nombre d'ustensiles de verrerie , ainsi que les fioles et liquides colorés qu'il ne connaissait pas et d'autre part , par l'attroupement autour d'une paillasse . Intrigué , il s'en approcha . Au centre , une jeune fille aux cheveux foncés , coiffés en natte , couverte d'une blouse blanche de chimiste ainsi qu'une paire de gants en caoutchouc , une paire de lunettes de protection devant ses yeux bleu-gris tenait un tube à essai en s'écriant :

«- Je l'ai fait ! J'ai réussi à le synthétiser ! »

Les autres élèves , s'exaltant , ne purent s'empêcher de l'applaudir .Un sourire franc s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Manami Okuda .

«-Avec ça , peut être que j'ai une chance de l'assassiner !

-Vous êtes bien énergiques ce matin ! » remarqua leur professeur principal en entrant dans la pièce tandis que des rayures vertes strièrent son visage jaune et rond .

«-Que m'avez vous donc préparé ? »


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude:)

NDA : Ah… je suis si proche du chapitre 10 ! Je me trouve très productive en ce moment , j'ai même publié un OS ( '' Mourir'' sur la mort de Jack Frost des Cinq Légendes ) Je voudrais vraiment que cette inspiration qui me vient de je ne sais où reste !

J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

La jeune fille retira sa blouse et ses lunettes de protection , tout en mélangeant la substance qu'elle avait obtenue dans un grand pichet en verre transparent rempli d'un liquide orange , qui semblait être un jus de fruits . Elle versa son mélange dans une coupe et la présenta sans plus de subtilité au poulpe jaune qui écrivait sur le tableau des formules et des équations de différents éléments chimiques .

« Te… Tenez ! » balbutia t-elle en tendant le verre coloré . Cette tentative d'assassinat était bien trop grossière et évidente et même Korosensei se fît cette réflexion . Les élèves furent consternés par cette approche qu'ils jugeaient maladroite mais qui collait bien à la personnalité d'Okuda . Une élève timide , ayant des compétences de communications inexistantes . C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle restait un peu à l'écart , isolée . Pourtant , cela ne la dérangeait pas car celle-ci appréciait la solitude et depuis son enfance , elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amies et elle s'y était faite , sa passion pour les matières scientifiques dépassant son envie de se lier d'amitié avec des personnes dont les sujets de discussion était centré , pour la plupart , sur eux-même et leurs activités . Alors qu'en le projet d'assassinat de Korosensei avait été annoncé , elle n'avait pas voulu prendre des initiatives , par crainte quelque part de son inutilité . Cependant , c'était avant qu'elle prenne conscience de l'importance de la chimie et de la physique dans l'élaboration de poisons et de matériaux destinés à tuer des individus . C'était quelque part , comme un jeu de trouver la bonne recette , la bonne réaction , les bons dosages et la bonne manipulation pour synthétiser des éléments aussi complexe que les toxines destinées à l'assassinat . Alors quand après de nombreux essais , elle avait enfin obtenu le poison voulu , une joie et une satisfaction immense l'avait envahie , comme si elle pouvait enfin se rendre utile à ses camarades qui , eux , savaient et démontraient des talents aux combats , que ce soit au corps à corps , ou avec des armes à feu . Après plusieurs mois de travail acharné , elle était finalement prête à faire sa première tentative d'assassinat .

«-S'il vous plaît , répéta t-elle , buvez le ! »

Le professeur ne voulait pas lui refuser brutalement sa proposition car il savait qu'elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour obtenir ce résultat . Néanmoins , il ne souhaitait pas mourir ou du moins , souffrir pour autant . Par conséquence , il imagina en moyen de se sortir d'affaire .

«-Je ne veux pas me délecter de ta boisson tout seul , Okuda , ce serait égoïste ! Pourquoi ne pas le partagez avec tes camarades ? » fît-il tout en esquissant un large sourire .

A cet instant , la classe se figea . Qui serait assez bête pour ingurgiter , volontairement , le poison qu'avait confectionné l'adolescente ? Le projet d'assassinat de Korosensei était important à leurs yeux , mais pas au point de se tuer . De plus , ils ne savaient pas comment allait réagir le corps de leur professeur à la toxine ou même leur propre corps . Et si cela échouait ? Ils ne voulaient pas perdre leur vie ou celle de leur camarade .

Soudain , le silence remplie de malaise cessa quand une main se leva .

«-Moi , je veux bien en boire avec vous , ça à l'air bon ! » s'écria Killua sur un ton enfantin et jovial en se dirigeant vers le bureau de l'octopode . Les élèves se retournèrent , déconcertés par cette déclaration . Etait-il suicidaire ou juste stupide ?

Ils se rappelèrent alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés , était un assassin , enfin ex-assassin professionnel . Ça pouvait être du bluff ou encore avait-il une tactique , une astuce ?

Ils le fixèrent tandis qu'il parvenait au meuble de bois où se tenait Korosensei . Okuda ne réalisait pas ce qui se passé . Un élève avait accepté de boire son mélange ? C'était impossible . C'est sûrement une blague , une ruse , il ne va pas réellement le faire , si ? L'appréhension commençait à la gagner quand elle lui servît et tendît un verre . Le Hunter regarda , un instant , le liquide orangé , clair et velouté .

«-Merci Manami , à la vôtre Korosensei ! » Killua brandît sa coupe puis rapidement la porta à ses lèvres . L'agitation atteignît le corps du monstre jaune , il essayait de se persuader tant bien que mal , il n'allait rien avaler , il allait faire semblant , n'est-ce pas ? Aucun élève n'allait mourir par sa faute ?

Le liquide parcourût la gorge de Killua en irritant son œsophage . C'était de l'arsenic . Il était plutôt impressionné , cette fille avec des lunettes avait réussi à le créer et en quantité qui plus est . Il y avait bien assez de poison pour tuer quelques personnes . Heureusement que son corps avait été entraîné à supporter et gérer ses toxines . Il déglutît sans gêne et sans douleur , et bût goulûment une autre rasade de cette boisson .

«-Je peux encore en avoir ? » s'enquît Killua ,avec un grand sourire ,au bout du troisième verre qu'il avait vidé comme les précédents .

La classe E et Korosensei s'interrogea alors . Est-ce que Manami était , concrètement , arrivé à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait ? Killua avait déjà descendu trois verres et rien ne se passé , finalement , elle avait dû échoué . On ne pouvait , tout de même pas la blâmer , c'est très difficile de produire cette matière , et puis , elle n'était rien de plus qu'une élève pas une chimiste . Okuda était profondément déçue , elle n'était donc qu'une bonne à rien ? Même là où elle excellait , elle ratait .

Abruptement , Korosensei , après un court instant de tergiversations et d'hésitations , avala le contenu de son gobelet . Il fût soudain parcouru de spasmes et il se transforma presque aussitôt , en une forme amorphe , grise et qui semblait dégouliner sur la surface de son bureau .

«-Comment ? Mais… alors ? , se demanda l'adolescente , j'ai réussi ?

-De l'arsenic ! S'exclama Korosensei , Je croyais que…

-Il n'y avait rien dans le jus de fruits ? Reprît Killua , les élèves tournaient de nouveau vers lui , curieux et quelque part fascinés .

«-Comment tu as fait ça ? » fît Nagisa .

-T'as des super-pouvoirs , où ça se passe comment ? » ajouta Karma .

\- Mon corps est immunisé contre toutes sortes de poison .» dît-il le plus simplement du monde .

Korosensei fût bouche bée ainsi que ses élèves . Quel sorte d'assassin avait engagé le Gouvernement ? Comment avait-il fait pour que son corps ne ressente aucun effet , aucune douleur alors qu'il venait d'ingérer une grande dose d'arsenic ? Quel entraînement avait-il dû réaliser pour parvenir à ce résultat ?

Cela leur fît , subitement , réaliser la différence entre leur classe et un véritable assassin .


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude

NA : Salut ! Ça fait longtemps ! Et me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre avant la rentrée ! ( et en plus, il est assez long !) J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances et que j'écrirais plus vite l'année scolaire qui va suivre. Sur ce , bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à poster une review !

* * *

Il en était sûr, à présent, elle l'avait manipulé.

Avec ses grands yeux bleus qui semblaient scintiller d'envie, et ses lèvres roses formant une moue irrésistible, le suppliant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle l'avait attendri en lui soumettant sa requête.

«Grand frère , est-ce que je peux aller chez Yui après les cours? Elle habite dans l'immeuble juste à côté de l'école.»

Il avait baissé sa garde, comme toujours avec elle, et elle avait tiré parti de sa faiblesse.

L'achevant avec un « Nanika en a vraiment envie aussi ! On fera attention !»

Et c'est ainsi, qu'il avait cédé, vaincu par sa petite sœur, lui pourtant si méfiant, un assassin d'élite, un Hunter, il n'avait pas pu résister aux charmes adorables d'Alluka.

Parmi touts les ennemis rencontrés, sa petite sœur était la jeune fille la plus persuasive qu'il n'est jamais rencontré. Elle arrivait toujours à faire ce qu'elle voulait de son grand frère assez stupide pour succomber à tant de tendresse et de mignonnerie. Elle arrivait toujours à ses fins.

L'ex-assassin commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté qu'elle aille chez cette certaine Yui. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Par ailleurs, il ne connaissait pas cette fille, ni ses parents d'ailleurs, que pouvait-elle bien faire à Alluka?

« Ce qu'une collégienne de 11 ans peut faire à son amie » Une voix déclara dans son esprit, sûrement celle de la raison.

Il se sentait vraiment idiot.

Alluka avait le droit d'avoir des amies, de prendre un peu de liberté. Après avoir été si longtemps enfermé dans sa chambre à cause de ses parents, il n'avait pas le droit de mettre un frein à ses envies, à ses désirs, sous prétexte qu'il couvait trop sa petite sœur.

C'était peut-être aussi la raison pour laquelle elle voulait tant aller chez son amie… Elle en avait sûrement assez de ce bouclier surprotecteur, restreignant et surveillant touts ses mouvements, toujours collé à elle, aussi appelé son Grand frère. De même, il pouvait lui-même la comprendre, n'était-ce pas, en partie, une des raisons pour laquelle il s'était enfui de chez lui? Cette liberté si vertueuse qu'il escomptait, et qu'il adorait tant ? Pouvoir vivre le frisson de l'aventure, se faire des amis ?

«Je suis vraiment le pire des abrutis.» soupira Killa tandis qu'il s'avachit sur la rambarde.

«- Killua?» s'écria une voix qui le fît sortir de sa réflexion. Le Hunter constata qu'elle venait de derrière lui, il se retourna et reconnut, trois des élèves de la Classe E, un adolescent aux cheveux bleus assez long pour être attaché en une sorte de deux petites couettes qui lui donnait l'apparence d'une fille, ce qui fît se demandait à Killua, si oui ou non, cet individu était bien un garçon; l'autre avait des cheveux écarlates et une expression espiègle inlassablement inscrite sur son visage, et le dernier, était bien plus '' normal'' que les deux personnages précédents, c'était même celui qui avait l'apparence la plus ordinaire de tout les élèves de sa classe, énergique et amical , il entretenait une véritable passion pour le baseball.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?» interrogea Karma , t'attends ta petite copine ?» ajouta t-il en esquissant un sourire taquin.

«-Non, j'attends… »

À cet instant, Killua réalisa qu'il était devant les portes du collège Kunugigaoka, à sa place habituelle pour attendre Alluka.

Cependant, elle ne viendrait pas. Pas aujourd'hui. À cause de lui. À cause de Yui.

«Non, non rien.» reprit-il, et vous, vous faites quoi ?

\- On va aller à ce nouveau café dans le centre-ville . Tu… commença Nagisa en se tournant vers les deux autres élèves pour leur demander leur avis avant que la question n'atteigne ses lèvres. Sugino semblait apeuré et hochait vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite tandis que Karma souriait, il était encore plus intéressé par le jeune assassin depuis la tentative d'Okuda. Nagisa, quant à lui, il ne pouvait définitivement pas dire qu'il n'avait pas peur de Killua, cependant, il pensait que s'il avait peur de lui, c'était principalement car il ne le connaissait pas. On a tous peur de l'inconnu, n'est-ce pas? Mais il était résolu, tout comme Karma d'en apprendre davantage sur Killua et son passé, animés tout deux par une curiosité qui ne cessait de s'alimenter alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés leur dévoilait quelques unes de ses compétences.

«-Tu veux venir avec nous ? » questionna finalement Karma.

Un café ? L'idée lui plaisait. Il savait que sa sœur ne rentrerait pas avant dîner. Alors pourquoi serait-il le seul à se morfondre ? Et pourquoi Alluka serait-elle la seule à s'amuser ? Ah non, pardon, elle ne serait pas seule, elle rigolerait bien avec YUI. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il éprouvait une animosité envers cette jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre. Killua adorait les sucreries.

* * *

Le café en question était un endroit très chaleureux , et conviviale surtout prisé par les adolescents aux alentours dû notamment à leur connexion Wi-fi gratuite et illimitée, leur grande table en bois où un groupe de cinq à dix personnes pouvait s'y asseoir pour discuter ou même travailler. En effet, une des autres raisons, qui faisait de ce lieu, un endroit si magique pour ces étudiants, était leur bibliothèque fournie de livres des plus utiles et divertissants tel que des mangas mais aussi d'ouvrages scolaires classiques, qu'on pouvait emprunter à sa guise. De plus, le personnel était aussi qualifié pour guider ses adolescents dans leur quête de connaissances ou les rattraper dans leur descente infernale dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Par ailleurs, leurs boissons et leurs pâtisseries étaient exquises et très peu onéreuses.

Une fois installé et leur commandes apportées, ils éparpillèrent sur la longue table plusieurs feuilles en papier toutes inscrites de plusieurs dessins plus ou moins réussi. Le garçon à la chevelure opaline réussi à en reconnaître quelques uns, une carte de la forêt qui entourait la classe, approximativement complète, celle du bâtiment, et une sorte de fiche qui répertoriait touts les élèves de la classe E, ainsi que leurs points forts et leurs points faibles.

« -Puisque t'es là, l'assassin, rends-toi utile, t'aurais pas des idées pour tuer le poulpe ? » demanda Akabane.

\- Karma ! S'offusqua Nagisa en entendant l'insolence dans la voix du jeune homme.

-Quoi ? Pour l'instant, on n'a jamais réussi à lui faire des gros dégâts, et je tiens à préciser que cette personne ici présente, qui était en réalité un assassin professionnel, n'a jamais tenter quoique ce soit envers Korosensei. » déclara-t-il en sirotant son milk-shake .

Nagisa et Sugino furent stupéfaits. Ils ne l'avaient jamais réalisé, leurs yeux écarquillés se tournèrent alors vers Killua qui engouffrait dans sa bouche un autre chocolat. Son visage rond et candide, qui semblait dire « Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ».

« -Pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore essayer quoique ce soit avec Korosensei ?! » s'exclama Sugino en tapant assez fortement la table, ce qui fît trembler leurs verres et fît s'envoler quelques feuilles.

«-Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas, j'en ai pas tellement eu l'occasion, et/ou même l'envie. » répondit-il la bouche pleine, le visage stoïque, tenant entre ses doigts fins une énième douceur.

« -Donc , tu vas continuer à rester sans rien faire, bien confortablement assis sur ta chaise, pendant que nous, on se démène pour trouver des solutions pour tuer ce poulpe ? » renchérit Karma.

Cette phrase tiqua un peu le Hunter qui reposa délicatement sa bouchée chocolatée et dont le sourire se transforma en un rictus moqueur.

« - Tirer des balles dans tout les sens sans aucune stratégie ou quelconque analyse et lui demander du boire de l'arsenic, sans préparation, vous appelez ça de l'assassinat ? » s'écria t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

-Alors, aide nous Killua, c'est bien pour ça que le gouvernement t'a engagé, non ? Parce que, on n'y arrivera pas sans toi. » fît Nagisa .

-Très bien. De toute façon, je suis obligé de rester dans cette position, le contrat dure jusqu'à la fin de l'année, soupira t-il, mais sachez que, je n'allais pas rester dans l'inaction. Néanmoins, pour réussir à prendre une vie, il faut avoir une meilleure connaissance du terrain, de la cible à abattre car assassiner un adversaire aussi puissant que Korosensei ne sera pas une mince affaire, même pour moi.

-Tu as raison et c'est pour cela qu'on est là, j'ai rassemblé toutes les faiblesses de Korosensei que j'ai récoltées depuis le début de l'année dans ce petit carnet.» expliqua Shiota en lui tendant son carnet, utilise-le à ta guise. J'ai le met à jour à chaque fois qu'on apprend un nouveau point faible.

-Au fait , j'ai une question qui trotte dans ma tête depuis un moment maintenant. » révéla Killua,

Tu es bien un garçon, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta t-il, incertain.

A l'écoute de son interrogation, Karma et Sugino s'esclaffèrent abruptement en un ricanement sonore et majestueux, fixant Nagisa qui cacha sa tête entre ses paumes, lâchant un soupir exaspéré.

«-Killua, je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre. »affirma Karma en passant un bras autour de lui.

* * *

A son retour, Alluka était heureuse de voir enfin Killua. Evidemment, elle s'était bien amusée chez son amie, mais son grand frère l'avait tout bonnement et simplement manquer. Elle fût contente d'écouter son aîné lui raconter la petite escapade au café avec d'autres camarades de classe. Elle était même plutôt jalouse car elle aussi avait entendu la réputation de l'établissement et voulait y aller. Cela faisait longtemps que Killua ne lui avait pas raconté sa journée comme ça, avec autant d'enthousiasme ( bien sûr, il avait davantage mit l'accent sur cette possible amitié entre les élèves de la classe E plutôt que le projet d'assassinat du professeur principal de cette même classe).

Alluka ne voulait pas ternir sa joie, elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait de nouveau peur, alors qu'au fond d'elle, la terreur avait prit place, s'était ancrée dans sa chair et n'était pas encore prête à partir. Elle força un sourire et réprima cette émotion horrible qui n'arrêtait pas de se dissoudre en elle. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire que durant toute cette journée, elle avait l'impression d'être scrutée, constamment épiée, inspectée. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle avait eu le sentiment qu'une personne la suivait.


End file.
